


LOST Larry

by lostin_larryland



Category: Lost, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_larryland/pseuds/lostin_larryland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just finished the last concert they were preforming for God knows how long and they were proper pumped up. Ready to go their own ways for vacations Harry and Louis threw a dart and jumped onto a plane.</p><p>Was this going to be the best vacation of their life or the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOST Larry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first legit fic I've ever written! Please leave comments or tweet me at @saralaingsayzz and tell me your honest opinion! Good, or bad! All the love x

Their last concert they were preforming for who knows how long has just come to an end. Larry has finally revealed themselves to their fans. They’re buzzin’. All four of the boys wanted to celebrate. Celebrate finally being able to be themselves, and celebrate the last seven years as the biggest boy band in the world. They knew they’d never be normal boys, but they loved that. They loved that they had so much support all over the world no matter what they did, no matter where they went.

They decided they’d go to a bar, but after a few hours of dancing and drinking, they were spent! Niall brought a girl back to his room, and Liam and Sophia decided they needed sleep before they flew to Italy the next morning. They said their goodbyes to Louis and Harry who were too pumped to go back to their room just yet.  
After the other boys left Louis and Harry had a few more drinks, danced to a few more songs and then decided to call it quits. They walked hand in hand, heads held high, all the way back to their hotel room. They kissed each other goodnight, and passed right out.

~

The next morning they woke up, hung over. Louis got up first and grabbed some Advil, water, and a cool wash cloth and brought them over to Harry who was moaning in bed from the pain.

“Here babe, take these and drink all of this water. I promise you’ll feel better.” Louis said quietly as he put the cool wash cloth over Harry’s forehead kissing the top of his head.  
“I already feel better, you’re here.” Harry said very weak. He gave Louis that prize winning smile that had made Louis fall for him in the first place.

~

A few hours later, all showered and packed Louis and Harry were sat in the cab on the way to the airport. Before their showers they had thrown a dart at the world map they had to decide where they were going, the dart had landed on Greece. They had a long flight a head of them, leaving America.

After the checked their things, and found their seats they were relived to find that it was going to be a peaceful quiet flight. Hardly any of the seats were filled. They were still pretty hungover so they were very grateful. Even after all these years of traveling by flight, Harry still wasn’t convinced that every flight they took would make it to the destination. As the engine kicked to life and the plane started to move, he got really anxious. Louis already knew, and grabbed Harry’s hand to reassure him that he’d let nothing ever happen to him. Harry could feel the love radiating through Louis’ hand and finally became calm.

They both had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the flight but were woken up about an hour and a half into the flight when the plane jumped a little.

“Lou, what the fuck was that?” Harry turned to Louis, Louis could see the panic in his eyes.  
“I’m sure nothing Haz, don’t worry. Go back to sleep. We’ll be there before you know it.”

Boy was Louis wrong.

Harry tried to listen to Louis, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and just tried to think of laying out on the beach with his boyfriend soaking up the sun, not caring about anything but each other. It had worked too, for a few minutes. Then the plane jumped again.

The captain came onto the loud speaker and let them all know that they needed to be seated, and to have their seatbelts on until further notice. The atmosphere inside of the plane changed drastically. There weren’t many people aboard but Louis could tell they were all really worried. Shit, he was himself, but he knew Harry was freaking out, and he needed to be strong for him. Louis was Harry’s rock, and he wasn’t about to let it show that he was just as scared.

~

“LOU?! LOU!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?”

‘Ow, what the fuck.. ‘ Louis thought as he opened his eyes. The sunlight was almost unbearable. He closed his eyes again and rubbed them, opened them slower and let them adjust to the light. He tried to sit up, but his back was in a lot of pain. He reached behind him and felt metal sticking out of the side of his back. “Fuck” was all he could let out.  
“LOU?! PLEASE ANSWER ME!” Louis’ head jerked around in all directions, all he saw was beach. Beach? When did we land? Why don’t I remember landing? Harry? HARRY! He jumped up ignoring all the pain he was in. “Haz! I’m over here, follow my voice! Can you hear me?!” He walked a little ways onto the beach and saw Harry, forehead bleeding, running towards him. “Harry wait, be careful-“ Louis tried to say, to warn Harry about the metal in his side, but Harry wasn’t listening, he was just happy to finally have found his other half. He wrapped himself around Louis’ tiny body and sobbed.

~

They sat on the beach, surrounded by the other survivors scrambling around, surrounded by bits and pieces of flaming plane parts, confused. To Louis’ surprise, Harry was the first one to speak.

“I know I was afraid to fly.. But I really never thought this would happen to us.. I can remember seeing the plane split in half, I tried to look over at you, but there was so much going on that I couldn’t even turn my head. I tried to find you the second I woke up in the trees, but I couldn’t find you and I was so scared.. so scared Lou that I’d never see you again.”  
“I don’t remember any of it honestly.. I remember the captain speaking and then feeling a really sharp pain in my back, and the sun on my face. I thought that we had landed and we were on the beach and I had had too many drinks to even remember getting off the plane. I never imagined this.”

~

After a few hours of not knowing what was going to happen, and finding someone to help get the metal out of Louis’ back, they decided they would explore. A group of people wanted to find food, shelter, water, anything to help until they got rescued. Louis tried to convince Harry to stay behind and wait for a boat, or a plane to go by with the others, but Harry didn’t want to let Louis out of his sight, so he finally gave in and let him go. They were with a group of four other guys. Mark, James, Kyle, and Austin. Louis could see Kyle giving them weird looks and finally had enough. 

“Mate, can I help you with something?” Harry, Mark, James and Austin stopped walking and turned around to face the other two boys. Kyle looked kind of stunned that Louis would call him out.  
“What?” Was all he could say.  
“You’ve been starring at myself and Harry since we volunteered to come with you lads on this trek.”  
“It’s nothing man, I’m just from a small town and we don’t really have many gay dudes around there.”  
“We’re going to be in love wither or not you agree with it, so how about we just move on? Maybe you’ll realize that just because we’re both lads and have love for each other that we’re still normal people.” Louis spat as he started walking again. Mark, James, and Austin laughed and followed Louis, while Harry just stood and starred at Kyle. He knew there were going to be people like him along the way, but was hoping since it was 2017 that people could just let people love.

~

They didn’t have any luck after a few hours of searching for anything to eat or drink so they all decided it’d be best to go back to the beach before the sun was completely set. All of a sudden they heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Startled they all stopped walking and turned around. 

“What was that?” “The fuck?” “Did you guys hear that?” More rustling..

They all turned back around and started running, running as fast as their legs would take them. They had no idea what was running towards them but they weren’t going to stand around and find out. They could tell that whatever was behind them was still behind them so they didn’t stop. It felt like they were running for hours. They slowed down, only to realize they were missing someone.

“Mark, where’s your brother?” Austin said in a panicked voice.  
“He was just right behind me!” James explained.

Harry and Louis looked at each other not knowing what was happening.

Mark started running back the way they had just come from, ignoring everyone else telling him not too. They followed behind him slowly, not knowing what they were turning around towards. And then they head it. Mark was sobbing.

They walked even slower towards a bent over Mark, who was kneeling on the ground. There was Kyle. Ripped apart. There were no screams? No loud animal noises, how could this have happened? They let Mark sit there for a few minutes in silence before reminding him that whatever did that to his little brother, could be back any second, and the sunlight was almost completely gone now. Mark took off running back toward the beach, so the rest of the boys followed.

~

It’s been three days… surely someone knows that the plane never made it to it’s destination, surely someone is out looking for them.. right?

~

Two weeks passed and there had been no more attacks, by whatever it was that killed Kyle. No signs of being rescued. People were freaking out. Louis was running out of comforting things to say to Harry. Harry, who had been asleep for the majority of the two weeks. He was drained, terrified, and kept thinking if he just kept sleeping, he’d wake up and be in Greece with the love of his life and that all of this would have been nothing but a nightmare.

Louis decieded that he couldn’t just sit around anymore. He grabbed a backpack that had burnt holes in it from when the plane crashed, grabbed a few things that were scattered around the beach and set off along the coastline. Austin ran up behind him, and told him he’s been thinking about doing the same thing, but was afraid to go alone.

“I figure whatever was in those woods, hasn’t come out here onto the beach so we should be safe, right?” Austin asked Louis, looking for reassurance. “I suppose you’re right.” Was all the reassurance Louis had left in him at this point.

They walked for a few hours, the sun was at it’s highest point, making the boys believe it wasn’t any later than 1 in the afternoon. Every time they heard strange noises they would stop in their tracks, but nothing ever happened.

“I’m really sorry about the way my cousin made you and your boyfriend feel that day he died.” Austin broke the silence.  
“Nah mate, it’s fine. We have been together for seven years, we’re used to it.”  
“Wait a minute… Louis? Harry? You guys aren’t from One Direction are you?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Bro, my girlfriend back at home loves you guys! She used to call you guys Larry Stylinson.”  
Louis laughed. A real, genuine laugh for the first time in two weeks.

~

A few hours later they noticed a kind of hut about a half mile away from where they were standing. They weren’t sure if they should go ahead and check it out, or if they should just turn around. Do people live here? Are other people stranded? So many questions were filling their heads. All Louis could think of though was his boyfriend. Hungry, thirsty, scared. So they proceeded over towards the hut.

When they got to the hut, they checked the surrounding area first, to see if they could hear anyone, or anything, smell anything, or see anything thing. Nothing. Austin said he’d go in first, and for Louis to keep an eye out and let him know if anything or anyone was coming while he was in there.  
A few minutes later, he stuck his head out, “Louis! Come in here bro!”

Louis walked into the hut and his jaw dropped. There was fruit and dried meat and buckets of water everywhere. “What the f- Who the f-“ he couldn’t even finish his sentences. “Either this is a set up and we’re about to get killed for taking any of this, or we’re robbing someone mate.”

Fuck that. If whoever put this here found all this, surely they could find more, right? That’s what they thought at least. They took a little of everything, making sure to leave some behind, and went back to their camp.

The twenty other people at their camp were wicked hyped that they found what they found. They lit a camp fire and cooked the meat, they shared the buckets of water and they devoured the fruit. Harry was still sleeping, so Louis made him a plate out of one of the fruit skins, and walked it over to him.

“Haz.. Babe.. wake up and look what I found for you.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s bare, sunburnt shoulder.

Harry rolled over and saw the food and water Louis was holding for him. He lit up! He sat up and before he could even say thank you, or ask what any of it was, he ate more than half of the plate. Finally, he looked up to see Louis just staring at him with a smile. “Thank you so much Lou, but wont you eat anything? Take a bite of this, I have no clue what it is, but it’s so good!” He fed louis a piece of the meat, and laughed when Louis made a face like “gross, wtf”.

~

Another week, three more mysterious deaths, and still no rescue. Everyone was getting fed up. Are they next to die? Are they ever going to get rescued? What’s going on?  
Louis was finally sleeping. He hadn’t slept much in the time they’ve been on the island. When he woke up he thought that he had slept for days. The sun was still up though, so it could have only been a few minutes. He looked over his shoulder and of course there was Harry sleeping away his troubles. Louis got up and walked around the plane wreckage like he did every day, trying to find something new in the piles of luggage. Then he spotted it. His cell phone. Why hadn’t he thought of looking for it in the first place! He grabbed it and tried to get all the sand off of it, but it was tough, as there was so much. There were a load of missed calls and voicemails from Liam, Niall, his family, Harry’s family, and even Zayn who he hadn’t talked to in almost a year. There were notifications for tweets from fans as well.

HE HAD SERVICE! ‘What fucking island are we on, that I actually get service, but no one has rescued us yet?’ Thought Louis. He dialed up Liam first.

“Louis?! You had me proper worried man! We saw the news about the plane never landing in Greece but they have no idea where you guys are! What is happening?!” Louis laughed and had to pull the phone away from his ear a little as Liam was yelling.  
“Liam! We’re fine! I don’t know where we are.. people are dying and we don’t know how, we hardly have food, we’ve been stealing from this hut, we don’t know what’s happening, send us help!” As Louis was yelling back his response, he looked at his hand, there was no phone there, just a piece of bamboo. “What the fuck!?” Louis screamed.  
Louis woke up startled and realized that it was just a dream and in fact he had been asleep for hours, the sun was down. He hadn’t found his phone, and he hadn’t talked to Liam. He had a nightmare. He shook his head. Of course he had a nightmare. What kind of island would he be on that would give him service but have no one find them there? He laid back down and rolled over to cuddle with Harry, but to his surprise, Harry wasn’t there.

~

While Louis had actually been sleeping Harry decided that he’d go explore and try to find something to bring back to him since Louis has been the one taking care of him the entire time. He walked over to Austin and asked Austin if he’d like to join him.

They walked and talked for a few hours and then they noticed something. Something in the woods. It looks like a house? A house in the middle of the woods, on a really weird island? Why were there so many weird house looking things on this island. Where were they?

Harry walked up to the house and peered inside the window, he couldn’t really see anything, so he walked around towards the door. It was locked. Of course it was locked. Why wouldn’t this little creepy house, in the middle of this island not be locked. He heard glass shattering and ducked not knowing what was happening.  
“Hey Harry, I found a way in!” Laughed Austin. 

Harry walked over to him and saw his legs sticking out of the window. Harry pushed his legs all the way in and Austin fell into the house with a thud. He walked back over to the door and waited for Austin to let him in. He walked inside and was really surprised. It looked like a little old ladies house. Like his Nan’s living room. He chuckled but then became weary. Why is this here? 

Then he noticed it. A little tea pot and a little tea cup. THAT’S what he’ll bring back to Louis. He grabbed it and put it in his bag. Austin noticed and looked at him weird. “It’s for Lou, he loves tea..” Harry started to explain as Austin handed him a plastic bag full of tea bags. “He’ll love it then.” Austin said with a smile.  
After rummaging through the little house for a while they thought about heading back to the beach. Harry figured if Louis wakes up and Harry’s not there he’s going to freak out.

They were walking at a normal pace chatting, trying to do their best to forget what has been happening to them when they heard rustling behind them. They both stopped, and slowly turned around. They couldn’t see or hear anything. “What is going on?” Austin asked. “Whose there??” Harry yelled. Nothing. They turned around again and started walking a little faster. Then they heard it again.

Instead of stopping and turning around again they started running. Slow at first, then faster and faster as the rustling became louder. Austin kept running not realizing that Harry had tripped and wasn’t behind him anymore. When he finally realized, he feared the worst. He turned around and walked slowly back to where he had just ran from. 

His fear was real. Harry hadn’t made it. How was he supposed to tell Louis? That he went with Harry into the woods, and only he’s coming back? He looked next to Harry and saw the tea set had fallen out of the bag. He grabbed it up, said goodbye and sorry to Harry and then ran back to the beach, the sun nearly gone.

~

Louis started walking around after realizing that Harry wasn’t sleeping next to him to try to find where he went. After a few minutes of asking around and not seeing him anywhere he realized he had to have gone out into the woods, or along the beach. Louis cursed at himself for falling asleep and not watching after Harry.

Just as he was about to start his walk to look for Harry he noticed Austin running alone along the beach. His heart sank. He stood there, waiting for Austin. Austin slowed down to a walk and walked straight to Louis, as Louis had feared.

“Louis, I-“ Austin started but didn’t know how to finish. He just gave the bag to Louis instead.  
Louis opened the bag and saw the tea set and instant tears rushed his eyes.  
“Where’d you find this? Where’s Harry? Is he alright?”  
“Harry and I found a house in the woods, so we broke in.. he had found this tea set and said that you would have loved it, so we found tea bags and were meant to bring it back to you.. together.. but then on the way back we heard the rustling again, we started running Louis but I guess he had tripped or something because at one point I turned around and he wasn’t running behind me anymore. Louis I’m really sorry..” 

As Austin had finished talking Louis had started running back the way Austin had just come, so Austin cursed to himself and ran behind him.  
A few minutes later Austin caught up to Louis and he was the same way Mark was that first time someone had been attacked. He was knelt next to Harry, sobbing.  
“Harold. Why? Why you? Why?! We were finally able to be ourselves and be in love and this happens?! Why’d we get on that stupid plane! Why couldn’t I have just let you sleep in and we could have gotten a later flight. You’d still be here with me. Why aren’t you here with me!?”

Tears. More tears than Austin had ever seen come out of someone before in his life were running down Louis’ face. He couldn’t believe what was happening. The love of his live lay lifeless on the ground before him. His whole life ahead of him. Their whole lives ahead of them.

Louis lay next to Harry for a few hours just talking, about all the things they had done, to all the things they were supposed to do. Austin had left him alone a while ago, but had appeared again. 

“Louis, come back to camp. We found some food and water.. you need to eat something..”  
Louis kissed Harry’s cold lifeless lips for the last time ever. “I love you Haz, wait for me.”

~

Two days have passed since Harry died and Louis hasn’t really moved from the spot Harry slept every night. Louis looked so tiny in the imprint that Harry’s body had made into the sand. He believed Harry was still there, wrapped around him. Comforting him.

All of a sudden there was a noise. Not like the regular noises that they were so afraid of in the woods… It sounded like.. No.. not two days after he’s gone, that’s not fair.  
The ten remaining survivors including Louis walked to the shoreline and turned around. There were cheers all around Louis, people hugging, jumping up and down. They were finally being rescued, they had finally been found! Louis wasn’t as happy as everyone else. He was leaving behind part of his heart.

The helicopter landed about a mile away from where they had been camped and they waited for the people inside to get to them instead of rushing up to the chopper.

“LOU!? HARRY!? LOU!?”  
‘What the fuck? Who the fuck?’ Thought Louis as he sat up from his Harry imprint to see someone running towards him in a rescue uniform. ‘No, that can’t be. This is a dream again, what the fuck, wake up Tommo, wake the fuck up.’

But he didn’t wake up.. and the person who he thought he was imagining was still running towards him.

He jumped up and ran towards that person as fast as he could. “No fucking way” he yelled, over and over while running. If there was one person he wanted to see on this earth right now, that wasn’t Harry, it was his best friend.

His best friend that he hadn’t seen or talked to in over a year.

He ran and ran into his arms and they just held each other.

"I finally fucking found you mate. We’ve been looking forever.”  
“How? What? Why?”  
“Mate when I left I became part of a rescue team, I wanted to do good in the world. I knew you were mad at my decision so I wanted to become something that you could be proud of. I love you Tommo.”  
“Thank you for finding me Zayn, I really need you right now.” Louis said sobbing into Zayn’s shoulder.  
“Lou.. where’s Harry?”  
Louis’ cries became louder, more hardcore.

Zayn sat him in the sand and let him cry until he couldn’t cry anymore, and then told him what happened. Zayn himself cried quite a bit thinking that the last thing Harry ever thought of Zayn was that he was a proper idiot for leaving the band.

Louis gathered up the tea set that Harry had found for him, and joined everyone on the helicopter.

As the helicopter started to fly upwards, Louis looked over to the spot of woods where he had buried the love of his life, and smiled. Tears flowing down his face, he was smiling. What was wrong with him? Smiling while being rescued without Harry with him? Nah.. Harry was going to always be with him.

~

A few days after Louis had been home, he dreaded the thought, but went on twitter. There were millions of fans grieving with him and he wanted to let them know how he was doing. He hadn’t been on since before their last concert and didn’t want to see any of the news articles about the plane crash or Harry’s death.

@Louis_Tomlinson: All the love. X

Was all the could think about tweeting. Everyone would know why he did it, and no one would question him or ask him how he’s doing. They’d just retweet it and feel Harry’s presence with them as they did.

He gathered up the courage and tweeted once more before going back to bed.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis

He sat his phone down on the nightstand next to his bed, took a sip of the tea from the tea cup that Harry, the love of his life had wanted him to have, and fell asleep.


End file.
